


Consider

by Bubonicc



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Heat Cycles, M/M, Robot heat, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swindle is on heat and Lockdown happens to be close by</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider

**Author's Note:**

> -screaming-  
> Wow im sorry if this is a dud

Swindle’s optics darkened as he watched Lockdown’s spike slide across his valve. It was hardly the first time they had interfaced, but it was the first time they had interfaced while Swindle was on his heat cycle. Unable to hide the accursed scent, Lockdown caught onto it in seconds as soon as he had entered the room.

            There was something feral in his eyes the moment he had noticed, the moment he had pinned Swindle to the control panel and stared him down. Just the way he purred and buried his face into Swindle’s neck all too often made it impossible to avoid his advances on him.

            He was hot and in need, and Lockdown was a ready and willing candidate to help, and with those crimson optics staring down at him, he couldn’t stop what slipped from his lips.

            “ _Dominate me_.” A knot caught in his intake the second after and he couldn’t take it back now. He didn’t want to anyway. Lockdown had been gone on a hunt the first day of his heat and Swindle was left alone in the ship. Now on his second day his panel was aching terribly. Both valve and spike were swollen with need and pressed painfully against his modesty plate. He wanted nothing more than to slide it back and let them get their space but he knew just as well as any other bot that even then it would prove little relief.

            He was hot, uncomfortable, always aroused and covered in coolant and wanted nothing more than a tank full of transfluid to help the ebbing hunger. He felt his valve pulse when Lockdown smirked and yanked him hard against himself, his hooked hand trailing down his spinal strut before tapping lightly at the base.

            “Dominate you, you say?” Yanking Swindle from the control panel, he threw him hard to the ground where he landed hard on all fours. Before he could sit up, Lockdown had pressed hand to his shoulder to keep him down. “Are you sure you want that?” As he asked he slipped his hand down and palmed Swindle’s boiling panel. “What do I get in return?” Despite getting a good hard fragging in, he wanted to milk Swindle while he was desperate.

            “You know that gun you…ah~…have been wanting for a while…I’ll give it to you if you just…just frag me.” Panel snapping back, a loud huff of air escaped Swindle’s vents as the pressure on his valve was relived. Though it was quickly replaced by deep desire when Lockdown’s hand trailed over his valve lips.

            “Already so wet,” Lockdown mused as he gave a lip a small tug and watched Swindle writher, “have you been thinking about this very moment while I was away?” The deep blush on Swindle’s face as answer enough.

            Parting the dark gray valve, Lockdown admired the light purple nods lining the outside, which in his opinion made it rather pretty. Too bad Swindle wasn’t interested in modding himself; he could have so many more.

            Foreplay was not necessary this far along in Swindle’s heat, he produced more than enough lubricant to suffice, but Lockdown humored him.

            Pressing his middle servo into the warm valve, a smirk spread on his faceplate as Swindle buried his face into his own arm. His breathing increased, and his back dipped slightly before Lockdown dragged the servo out just to the tip and dug back in.

            Swindle’s valve was warm, wet, and rather inviting. Hugging around his servo, the valve lining rippled in delight, and he rewarded it with a second servo.

            Giving Swindle less time to adjust to it, he started to work his hand quickly. Pressing hard into the valve, he spread his servos then hooked them and rubbed hard into the rubber lining. Swindle gasped and lurched forwards, but Lockdown hooked his arm and yanked him back against his hand.

            “Mng!” The loud sob of pleasure did not slow Lockdown’s movements but instead spurred him on for more. Twisting his hand, he watched Swindle’s optics widen as his servos made a beckoning motion and pressed into sensitive nodes that flared to life.

            Hands curling to fists, Swindle pressed his forehead to the floor and felt his first overload ebbing closer and closer. His valve ached, and the last hard thrust Lockdown gave to his hand sent him over.

            He sat up on all fours, yelling out into the warehouse and making an echo as his valve pinched at Lockdown’s servos only a few seconds before they were cruelly removed. His valve was pulled apart and Lockdown shivered as he watched it clench around nothing. Lubricants flowed out quickly, spackling the ground between them.

            “Would you look at that…” Letting Swindle’s aft go; Lockdown shuffled himself closer and pressed his closed panel to the open valve. Still he could feel small pulses and aftershocks, and he groaned. It had been a while since he last had touched Swindle’s valve, though it seemed the wait had been worth it.

            Swindle’s valve was radiating heat, he was more than ready. With a small click, Lockdown’s panel slid back and his spike poked the opening of the lush valve lips. Oh how lovely it felt already just to be pressed against him. How lovely it felt to be sliding his spike up and down and coating his plating it those tingling fluids.

            "Just...huff...get on with it..." Swindle glanced back, his whole frame aching with need. "I'll start charging you by the second if you keep-" Optics rolling back as Lockdown’s spike slid over his outer node, Swindle hiccupped and returned his face to the nook of his arm.

            Each slow drag across his outer node had his inner thighs trembling. He could feel Lockdown toying with his valve along the way before finally arching over him and nuzzling into the back of his head.

            Lockdown pulled his hips back, setting his spike into place before slipping his hook around Swindle’s neck. Pulling the little dealer up, he slowly started to dig his spike into him.

            "O-Oh!" Back arching the more length Lockdown buried into him, Swindle’s mouth gaped ever so slightly.

            A wave of heat coding washed over him and he tried to put his head down, only for Lockdown to yank him right back up.

            "You're not getting away that easy. You said dominate you, and that is what I am going to go." A hard thrust and he buried the rest of himself into the heat.

            Swindle cried out, his servos clawing into the concrete floor. Valve spread wide and far, he tried to adjust himself but Lockdown gave him no time. As fast as he had pushed in was as fast as he was yanking out.

            The textured plating on his spike caught the fine ridges of his valve, pulling and tugging on the mesh perfectly. When Lockdown pushed all the way in and tapped their hips hard against one another, the node on the tip of his spike shocked Swindle’s ceiling node.

            "GAH!" As he cried out, Lockdown pulled his head back and watched him stare at him with half open optics. As he slowly dragged out, he kept Swindle in place before ramming in hard and deep a second time.  The twisted look of pleasure on the little dealers face revved him right up.

            Swindle had this strange look on his faceplate. Half lidded and glossy optics, his glossa sticking out when Lockdown thrust particularly deep and even pulled him back further. It was marvelous.

            That was until the hook removed itself from his neck and he was pushed hard face down into the floor. Though the cool concrete was welcome against his flaming cheeks. When Lockdown leaned over him and buried his face into his neck it didn't do much to help cool his core temperature, but it did cause that multicolored spike to hit his nodes in the most luscious way.

            Sobbing into the floor, Swindle bit one of his own servos as his frame jerked hard with each hard pound. A loud grunt would escape him when Lockdown sheathed himself fully. He had his optics closed, his face painted with focus.

            Pressing his hips back hard into Lockdown’s groin, Swindle felt the hot swell in his tank turn. It twisted and tugged and he tried his best to hold on but the next strike to his ceiling node unraveled him.

            "Nng!!! OH Primus!!" His husky voice cut out as his frame jerked under the hunter. If it wasn't for Lockdown’s arm now being coiled under his stomach, he may have fallen to the side, but he kept him in place and worked himself harder through the overload.

            Swindle’s valve never disappointed despite its plane nature, biting down on his spike, Lockdown roared as his own Overloaded followed. Thrusting only two more times, he slipped nearly all the way out before leaving just the head in.

            His biolights pulsed as his transfluids were slowly deposited into the still wrapping space, and when he pulled way and stepped back, he watched as it gushed from the valve and out onto the floor.

            "Magnificent." Satisfied with himself, he leaned to the side to try and see Swindle’s face, which was a deep red. Optics closed, he invented sharply trying his best to cool down. "You're something special little mech. I have to give you that." Leaning back in and slipping his hand between Swindle’s damp thighs, Lockdown gently massaged his outer node.

            Swindle flopped to his side and rolled into his back, his legs twitched with the new stimulation and he pushed Lockdown away with one foot.

            "Anything after that is definitely extra." He didn't try to stop lockdown when he moved between his legs then kissed down the side of his head and neck. Instead he accepted the rare affection and just kissed his neck back between his spikes.

            "Do I get two guns if I do a second round? You still look so...needy" Dragging his hook tip across Swindle’s valve, he saw the concern spread before he flipped it and rubbed over the swollen valve lips with the more dull side.

            "If you can...fill my reserves to max...I may  _consider_ it."

**Author's Note:**

> Its so a dud


End file.
